Brennan Renewed
by JaHoMi77
Summary: Best Friends Angela and Brennan are finally in high school. They meet Booth and Hodgins on the first day. Brennan's parents never left and together they face the challenges of high school with a bit of romance thrown in the middle.( Terrible summary. Awesome story) Hodgela.B/B


**Hello fellow Bones lovers. It's my first time to write so don't mind my little flaws. I thought my pants off to pull this off, so please read enjoy and don't forget to review .P.S. Italics are thoughts**

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Bones or the delicious Seeley Booth, but a girl can dream_

**Chapter one**

Brennan and Angela walked into their new school that morning. The school was huge and filled with different people all dressed differently. The two walked along the hallways and came to a halt at the notice board. They saw where all the freshmen were to meet and rushed there as fast as they could. They got into the recreational hall which was now filled with voices of excited teens. They looked around and finally got a place to sit. They settled and Brennan got out her Biology book. She really loves her science.

"Seriously Bren? Can't you take a little break?" asked Angela looking at Brennan as if she were a foreigner.

"Ange, you know I don't like wasting my time looking at some confused teens," said Bren as she continued reading her book.

"Well, I don't think it'll be a waste to give glance at those two hunks," Angela said staring at some two boys a few paces away from them. At the other side of the recreational hall, Hodgins noticed this girl and gave a signal to his friend. He walked over to the ladies and invited himself to the seat in front of them. Bren gave him a death-glare and got back to her book.

"Umm…hey," said Hodgins.

"Hey," said a blushing Angela.

"I'm Hodgins this is my friend Booth."

"I'm Angela and this is Brennan."

"That's a really nice name for a really nice girl."

"Well thanks."

Booth noticed that Brennan wasn't talking so he decided to start a conversation.

"Hi, I'm Booth."

"Yeah, I got that," she said with an eye roll

_What crawled up her butt and died_. Booth thought

Angela couldn't resist elbowing Brennan for that rude remark. Brennan got the message.

"Sorry. I'm Brennan."

"Yeah, I got that too." Booth couldn't resist.

_Huh. That's the way it is then. Fine._

" So Angela would you like a tour of the school?" asked Hodgins.

"Sure."_ It will give a chance for this two to spend time together._

Angela bid her best friend goodbye and walked off with Hodgins.

The next day, they began their classes. Brennan and Angela both had Chemistry. They got into the Chemistry laboratory and took a seat at the back with Angela. She took out her favourite book: 'The Origin of Species by Means of Natural Selection'. The Chemistry teacher then walked in. He was rather tall and skinny male with a shiny bald head. He immediately paired up the students by pairing up their names:

Logan Davis and Jada Gordon

William Phillips and Kyle Olives

Rebecca Stinson and Peter Andrews

Lillian White and Justin Mitchell

Angela Montenegro and Jack Hodgins

Dylan Morgan and Gabriel Vaughn

Camille Saroyan and Lance Sweets

Temperance Brennan and Seeley Booth

A devilish grin appeared on Angela's face and Hodgins just smirked.

"And those are your partners for the rest of this year," said Mr. Hemsley

At the end of the forty minute lesson, Booth walked over to Brennan to have a chat.

"Hey partner," said Booth with his common charm smile.

"Hello," Brennan responded, still glued to her bokk.

"Guess we'll be working on…."

Without letting Booth finish his sentence, Brennan said, "I know the drill. You can just let me do the projects and put your name on them."

""No, no, I like working on projects. It's okay. I don't mind a little work."

With that she got up and left without a word.

_What a partner_.

The two didn't get along that well because Booth was the kind of sporty type of guy while on the other hand , Brennan was all 'A' ,all study ,all reading kinda girl

That evening Ange and Brennan were having a Friday movie night,

Booth and Cam were out on a date ,Lance was out with his buddies ;Jake,logan and Chris ,while Hodgins was playing Monopoly with his sister,Daisy and her pals at their million dollar on some corn chips,Ange asked," So you and your patner...What's his name again?"

"Booth" responded a completetly distracted Brennan

"Yeah him .I'm actually glad you remembered his name after being a complete bitch to him . You think he's hot right ?"

The glare Ange got would shut anyone up . But this was Ange were talking about .

"I do think he has a very attractive and well shaped

mandible and a very muscular body but nothing more really ."

"Hmmm….. okay .Whatever you say."

"What about you and Hodgins?"

"Oh yeah , him .He's a great guy . We've even planned on going on a date tomorrow night ."

"Oh…kay "

"Just keeping it casual , for now ."

Brennan simply smiled at her friend . She still couldn't believe that someone like Ange could be her best friend . They really had different characteristics . At that she thought of Booth but said to herself

_ No it would never work._

And got back to the movie .

The two woke up and went straight to the dining table . Bren's mother had made them fried eggs , bacon and toast . Bren's father was reading the paper and having his coffee.

"Good morning sweetie . How did you sleep ?" asked her father .

"Just great dad,"

"What about youAnge?"

"Like a baby"

"What are your plans for the day?"

"I plan to go to the park to collect specimen for extra credit "

"You and your science Tempe . Take a break, it's Saturday."

"Dad"

"Okay , okay. Fine, I won't judge "

A few hours later , Angela's big brother, Christopher , came to pick her up and Brennan headed to the park .She bumped into Booth as she was observing a bird feed her nestlings .

"Cute ,right?" Booth sarcastically commented.

"I'm just observing their behavior when the bird regurgitates the food into the young ones' beaks . Fascinating ."

"Yeah…Wanna go out for icecream ?"

"Well…it is pretty hot ,so it ain't such a bad idea"

"Great, let's go . My car is parked right over there ."

They got into his car and drove off.

**Well, there you have it…**

**Emily**


End file.
